What Just Happened
by cheraichan
Summary: When Sanzo is walking through the forest, apart from the rest of his team and gets ambushed by Lirin, what would happen if a few things happened differently?


What Just Happened?!

By: the almighty Cheraichan

A/N: Don't own squat except for the silly scenario these two ended up in.

As Sanzo slid down the side of the mountain, he couldn't quite figure out why this kind of stuff always happened to him. It was bad enough the girl called him a baldy, but did she really find it necessary to make them both fall down the HUGE cliff side? He thought it was complete crap. Sliding to a stop he whipped out his banishing gun, just as the little devil, that went by the name Lirin, tumbled out to the clearing not too far away. That was how the stand-off of sorts began.

(Little while later)

Lirin watched the baldy monk from her perch on the fallen tree. Her eyes caught the dripping blood, coming from the others side.

"You're bleeding…" It was said in a softer voice than she meant for it to come out. That tone of voice implied she cared, and the narrowing of his amazingly colored eyes told her, he had heard the subtle meaning. As he wrapped the top part of his undershirt around his torso, she felt her heart speed up, but she had enough self control to stop herself from blushing at the sight. It fascinated her, how he was capable of doing everything and keep that very effective weapon trained on her. After he took his stance she watched as he began to smoke.

(half a pack later)

It made him nervous that she just sat there and stared at him. It was even more so unnerving because she stayed silent. The anxiousness he felt was somehow both good and bad. That didn't help his rapidly souring mood at all. Going for his next cigarette, he couldn't get the damn lighter to start.

"Shit." He grumbled more to himself than his younger audience.

"You should stop smoking. Just watching you makes me want to cough." It startled him to hear her voice again. He shot her what he hoped was an annoyed look.

"Then stop starring." The narrowing of her cat like pupils let him know she took it how he wanted her to.

"You don't look so good." It was the truth, he felt like he was going to pass out. And when his vision blurred, he wavered. In that moment, Lirin had gone from being on the large fallen tree to being almost pressed face to face.

(P.O.V. Change)

Lirin almost tripped right into him, his purple eyes slowly came to focus on her face, she used that moment to catch hold of his larger hand and dragged it to the ground so that the gun wasn't pointing at her anymore. What she wasn't expecting from being so close was the now dark desire to get closer. Her other hand moved on its own accord, and before she really knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips against Sanzo's.

(P.O.V. Change)

Sanzo literally stopped breathing for a second when Lirin's lips touched his. The thought of trying to shoot the girl in front of him didn't even cross his fuzzy mind. He wanted to blame it on his wound, but he couldn't quite make it work. What it took to make his fuzzy brain realize what was happening by the fact he noticed he was responding to that innocent caress of lips. The only reason why he noticed at all was because his unoccupied hand had lifted to her marked cheek. He couldn't help the widening of eyes nor the jerk backwards. The startled look on Lirin's face probably matched his own. So they both sat there, in that position. Their two hands holding the other, his left on her cheek and her right on his thigh. When her other hand got there he couldn't guess.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked in an almost husky voice.

(P.O.V. Change)

Lirin looked once more into his eyes and blinked quickly to sharpen the view. Lirin looked once more into his eyes and blinked quickly to sharpen the view. She wasn't sure what to say at first, until a thought struck her and she grinned.

"Why, I kissed you baldy Sanzo." Removing her hands from him, she stood up and took a few skips backwards getting ready to shift out, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Till next time Sanzo." And with that she shifted back to the castle, for once she didn't care that she hadn't gotten what she originally set out to get. In her mind, she got something a bit more special.

(P.O.V. Change)

Sanzo fell back against the large rock behind him and it was at that point he heard his teammates calling for him. Closing his eyes, he let what just happened roll through him. He filed the experience away and hoped he wouldn't have to share his 'finding' with those who just came into the clearing. As Hakkai healed him, he wondered if he didn't want to share because he was embarrassed by what the kid did to him, or if it was because of how much he had secretly enjoyed it.

A/N: Thanks for reading my quick story. Wrote it while at work, so yeah...I have no life even there. Please review and let me know what you thought. If you want to see more quick stories like this, or have any requests just let me know. I'm glad to read/hear what the rest of the people have to think!


End file.
